Sometimes, Wishes do come True
by Jennifer Faith
Summary: If you knew what was good for you, you would run away from me"..."I'm not afraid."..."What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have a death wish?"..."I'm not afraid," I repeated."
1. Moving Away

**This story just popped into my head. I had to type it up. This happens randomly sometimes just to let you know. Well I cant promise it is gonna be the best story (I don't even know how it is gonna turn out bcuz my stories have a mind of their own haha) but ill try my best!! Enjoy D**

**Bella POV**

I grew up with my mother in a quiet little town in Florida. She and my dad had split up when I was 2. He doesn't come see me much; he says that if I want to be with him then I can come down there. He is not mean or anything, just trying to avoid another famous fight between them.

My mothers hobby was yelling. Every little thing I did wrong brought on world war 3 in my house. I never said a word, I found it was best this way.

Silence had been my whole life. I was known as the quiet smart girl in my school, but I didn't want to be.

I wanted so much to be the girl who everyone adored. The one who girls came up to to get fashion advice. The one who got all the guys. I tried to become that person once. I involuntarily shivered at that memory...

_This morning I woke up extra early. When the shill screech of my alarm clock went off, I jumped right out of bed._

_I took a long shower, making sure to wash every inch of my body. After I was finished, I combed through the thick curls of my head, forcing it to be completely strait. I had to act now or risk my hair going back to normal. _

_I whipped out the hair dryer and dried it quickly, careful not to leave any frizz. When done, I straitened my hair till it was strait as a twig, and took a few steps back to glance at myself in the mirror. I was stunning._

_Next, I ran eye shadow and eye liner over my eyes. There was no need for blush because my face had it naturally, and when embarrassed, my cheeks turned an even brighter shade._

_I looked over my shoulder to find that it was 6:45 already. I still had to pick out an outfit!_

_I sprinted back to my room and threw the door shut, then I remembered I had bought an outfit yesterday from the mall. What I was done getting dressed I went to the bathroom to see how I looked._

_"Wow honey, you look beautiful." said the cool voice of my mom._

_"Thanks." I replied shyly. I could see a blush creeping up my neck. I could also see myself, and I liked what I saw. The black skinny jeans and bright yellow V-Neck shirt really accented my slender figure. 'They are going to be eating out of the palm of my hands." I thought._

_When I got to school, every person I passed dropped their jaws to the floor. I could hear murmurs all day. All of them were about how beautiful I was. This made me happy._

_When I got to my first class, the room became quiet. Someone even whistled. I turned around to see the owner and saw it was my dream guy, Corbin Samuels. He was so gorgeous. His slow, perfect smile was enough to make me melt right there. _

_I smiled brightly at him, but forgot to look where I was going and fell into someones lap. I looked up and saw that it was Neena, the most popular girl in school. She shoved me off of her._

_"Eww. Leah, don't you just feel sorry for her? She tries so hard to be like us, but underneath it all, she will always be a little loser." The entire class broke out into laughter, even our teacher, Ms. Maveedy. I ran out of the classroom, laughter ringing behind me. I ran all the way home and cried myself to sleep._

2 years have gone by since then. I have been in three mental hospitals, and one anorexic recovery hospital.

After that day, I had the notion that I was fat and ugly. I stopped eating completely, and went back to my old wardrobe. I still went to school, but was a ghost. My grades dropped and I stopped caring.

I had many different nicknames now. Wannabe, klutz, loser, and sexy. I blocked out all of them, or at least I tried.

After about two months of starving myself, I began to feel like it wasn't enough. I began cutting my wrists and wearing a large amount of bracelets to cover up the scars.

My mom wasn't to thrilled about my changes. The yelling increased, but I just tuned her out more and more. I caught parts of it sometimes like, "Why are you so depressed all the time" and "I want my happy daughter back" and "I get the feeling you are not there anymore" but I could care less.

Then one day, I was very depressed. I came home and started cutting, but then I started to press harder. I pulled the knife away and looked at the blood running down the side. I hated my life, hated everything about it. I lifted the knife to my throat, then set it down on the table.

I lifted a piece of paper out of my backpack and began to write...

_Dear Mom, _

_I'm sorry that it has to end like this, but I cant go on living like this. I love you so soooo much. I hope that you can forgive me._

_Bella_

I placed it on the table, the first place I knew she would find it. I grabbed the knife again, raised it to my throat, and ran it across.

The pain was worse than I thought, but I knew it was only a matter of minutes before it would all be over. Darkness began to creep into view, even though my eyes were open.

"BELLA!" I head my mom scream. All I remember thinking was 'shit'.

I was rushed to the hospital, blood all over my body. They saved me, of course. After my recovery, they sent me to a mental institution to be evaluated. I refused to eat the entire time I was there, so they sent me to an anorexic recovery hospital. I hadn't realized how much I had missed food until I got there. I ate everything in sight. They told me I was the most cooperative patient they had ever had.

I was sent home to live with my mom again, only to attempt suicide again. I was sent to a different mental hospital, but they were unable to help me, so I was transferred to a another one.

I hated this life. I don't see why I was there, I wasn't crazy, I just wanted to kill myself. Why couldn't they just let me die? Theres nothing special about me, so why do they keep bringing me back? I figured that the only way I would ever be free was if I actually tried to convince them I was sane. And thats exactly what I did.

When I was finally released, my mom put me on "house arrest". She refused to let me out of her sight. I got so fed up I asked to live with Charlie, my dad. She finally gave in, but swore that she would have people keeping an eye on me, making sure I did the right things.

I was not going to attempt suicide again. It was far to much work and pain, and I just seemed destined to live.

So here I am, waving goodbye to my sobbing mother through the window of my Fathers car, on my way to Forks, Washington. I silently promised myself that things would be different there, and that was just what I was going to get.

**So... What did you think? I had no idea that she was gonna attempt suicide... twice! Like I said at the beginning, my stories kinda write themselves haha. So lemme know if you think this is the worst story of all time (I sure hope not) or if you are bowing before me because this is the most amazing story ever! Haha. I wont be offended at your opinion just to let you know! So now you get to review! GO!! D**


	2. Shopping Spree

**Alice POV**

I was at the one place I ever truly felt like I belonged, the mall. I loved this place with all my heart and soul. Almost as much as I loved my sweet Jasper and that was pretty big.

"Alice, would you please stop bouncing, people are giving us weird glances." Rose mumbled to me. " Oh who cares? They are probably only admiring our beauty." I said as I jumped up and pecked her on the cheek. She grimaced. "Ughh, now they think we are lesbians." Someone was not in a happy mood today.

"Cheer up Rose! We are at the mall, without our annoying husbands! What could be better??" She smiled and said, "Yeah, you are right. Lets enjoy this since we probably will not be back for a while." Without hesitation, she firmly grasped my hand and pulled me into Victoria's Secret. I giggled at her sudden mood change.

About an hour later, we were browsing through some clothes in Hollister, when I saw a girl looking completely lost. It was sad. I just had to go help her. I briskly walked over to her and she jumped when she realized I was there.

"Hi!" I said. She looked at me curiously and there was an awkward moment of silence. "H-hi." She timidly whispered back. "Um, sorry to bother you, but you looked kind of lost. Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked, trying to seem less intimidating.

"Ya, I just moved here from Florida, and well... this is kind of embarrassing but, I have no taste in clothes whatsoever and I have no clue what to wear on my first day of school next week." She said. I looked at her for a long moment. She began to blush and said "I'm sorry. I should not of asked you that, it was rather rude of me--"

"Oh no! Of course not! I was just surprised that you would as a complete stranger for help. I would LOVE to help you." She smiled brightly at me, but the blush on her cheeks darkened. "Thank you SO much. You have no idea what a relief this is to me."

"No problem. I'm Alice." stuck my hand out in font of her. "Bella." She answered.

I glanced over at Rose and she had a questioning look on her face.

"Bella, my sister is over there and I need to make sure this is OK with her. Ill be right back and we can begin shopping!" She nodded and I took off towards Rose.

"Hey. That girl over there, Bella, needs help with clothing choices. Do you want to come along and help?" She glared at me.

"She isn't one of us. It could turn out bad for her if become friends with her. Why don't you just leave well enough alone?"

"Because she needs fashion help! Come on Rose this will be sooooooo much fun!!"

I was hit by a vision that made me smile. "Rose, why don't you stop fighting because you are going to agree anyways, and you are going to enjoy yourself, too!" I smiled up at her. She let a sigh out. "Fine, i guess we can help the pathetic little human girl." I began bouncing up and down in excitement. She placed her hand on my head and said "Lets not scare her with your hyperactivity OK?" She tried to sound annoyed, but I could see the smile pulling at the corner of her lips.

**Bella POV**

I decided that I needed to go to the mall and get a new wardrobe. Charlie said that my limit was 200. It wasn't much, but I gratefully took what I was given.

I went into the first store I saw, there looked like there was decent enough clothes. I went to a shirt rack and my jaw dropped to the floor. There were so many different clothes, and I had no clue what to get!

After about 30 minutes of standing there, I began to look at the faces around me. I felt a blush creeping up my neck. I was a loser! I cant even pick out my own clothes!

All of the sudden, I felt like there was someone behind me. I turned around to find a short little pixie girl behind me. I jumped.

"Hi!" I looked down at her. She was the most beautiful little person I had ever seen, so why was she speaking to me?

"H-hi." Shoot. Nice first impression Bella.

"Um, sorry to bother you, but you looked kind of lost. Is there anything I can help you with?" Why is she being nice? Most girls who looked like her took one glance at me and found I was not worth their precious time.

"Ya, I just moved here from Florida, and well... this is kind of embarrassing but, I have no taste in clothes whatsoever and I have no clue what to wear on my first day of school next week. Did I seriously just say that? What is wrong with me?? I could feel that awful blush creeping up my neck.

"I'm sorry. I should not of asked you that, it was rather rude of me--"

"Oh no! Of course not! I was just surprised that you would ask a complete stranger for help. I would LOVE to help you!" I could feel relief wash over me, but I was still embarrassed and my cheeks got hotter. I smiled down at her.

"Thank you SO much. You have no idea what a relief this is to me."

"No problem. I'm Alice." Stuck her hand out at me. I grabbed it and said "Bella."

She glanced over her shoulder and exchanged what seemed to be a secret code with-

OHMYGOSH! That girl CANNOT be human.

She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my life. She had the same eyes as Alice, but other than that they looked nothing alike. Must be friends.

"Bella, my sister is over there and I need to make sure this is OK with her and then we can begin shopping." She flashed me a smile then skipped over to her. Her sister?? They look nothing alike!! Whatever. Hmm. Her pace seemed a little unnatural, but then again she is not natural looking.

"The began whispering in hushed tones, but the expression on the other girls face seemed mad. I didn't want to look like an eavesdropper so I turned back towards the shirt rack, but still had one eye on them. Alice's face went blank for a second, then she had a sudden burst of excitement. She whispered something else to the girl. Th girl glanced over at me and then sighed. She was giving in! Yes! Alice began bouncing up and down and the other girl placed her hand on top of head as if she were holding her down. Wow, this might not have been the best idea, they look like shopaholics! Oh well, you asked for it Bella.

**Rose POV**

Wow what a fun day! Bella is the cutest little human I have ever met! She is funny too, but we did have to start dragging her into stores after the first 30 minutes. She did not seem to like shopping at all, but she asked for it.

After the first store, Bella ran out of money, so we happily paid for everything else. She did not like this very much, but there is no fighting 2 vampires. She does not know that though

We figured out that she is going to be attending the same high school as me and Alice. She is going to be in Alice's grade though.

Alice and I invited Bella back to the house, so she followed us there in her truck. The thing was disgusting. I wanted to tear it to pieces and throw it in the dumpster, but Bella seemed to be attached to it.

When we arrived at the house, Bella almost hit my beautiful Porsche. I noticed in the mall that she tripped over her feet about a million times, too. It was pretty entertaining.

"Nice one Bella. Maybe we should take you to a glass store to see how much stuff you can break without trying." She glared at me while Alice tried to muffle her giggles.

Alice had called the family to warn them that Bella was coming, so hopefully they are ready.

When we got to the door, Bella suddenly stopped. She had a look of terror on her face. "I cant do this, im gonna make a fool out of myself."

"Bella, don't worry, they don't bite." Alice started laughing and Bella looked confused. Good. If she knew what I meant, she would be running by now.

I opened the door and called out "We're home!"

Emmet, Jasper, and Edward were all sitting on the couch playing video games while Esme and Carlisle were watching. The second we walked in the room, we regretted it.

Edward sniffed the air, and his eyes tuned a shade darker. He glared up at Bella, while she stood terrified of his expression.

He smiled at her, but it did not reach his eyes.

Then, he jumped off the couch and lurched himself at Bella's throat.

**End chapter!! I hope you liked it. I was playing around with this idea for a while and then decided to write it. I like how this chapter came out, did you?? Let me know what you think!!**


	3. Secrets Revealed

**Bella POV**

After I was dragged around to almost every store in the mall by Rose and Alice, they invited me over to their house. You cannot imagine how thrilled I was about this. I was finally making friends! I am so glad I moved away.

While following behinds Rose's Porsche, which by the way was beautiful, I was lost in my fantasies of being the most popular girl in school. Oh, I just could not wait to go to school! Everything was going to wok out great. I had my new friends to help me, and some stylish (and very expensive) clothes to top it off.

I was torn away from my sweet imaginings when I was led up a long driveway. This must be the way to their house. When we finally reached the top, I gasped. There in front of me, was the most beautiful house I had ever laid eyes on. It was so _big._ I was so preoccupied with the house, that I missed Rose's car by inches. Gosh! Does it ever end?

"Nice one Bella. Maybe we should take you to a glass store and see how much stuff you can break without trying," she growled at me. I glared playfully back at her, although I got the feeling that she was not joking. I heard Alice try to cough back her laughs. I ignored them, still too amazed by the brilliant house before me. I go to the door and stopped. What if they don't like me? What if I make a fool out of myself and Rose and Alice are too embarrassed to keep me as a friend?

"Bella, don't worry. They don't bite." Rose smiled at me then glanced sideways at a laughing Alice . I didn't get the joke, but whatever.

She slowly opened the door and called out, "We're home!"

I stepped inside to find five gorgeous people sitting on the couches. One, especially, caught my eye. He had red, messy hair and golden eyes. He took a whiff of the air and his head automatically shot up. His eyes turned black as an evil smile spread across his face. Then he flew out of his seat; his teeth bared like a wolf; right at my throat.

He was on top of me in seconds, with that same smile on his face. I couldn't breathe. I was so scared. The smile vanished from his perfect face and was replaced with a vicious scowl. The big brawny one and the small blond one dragged him outside. I watched as they disappeared into the forest.

**Edward POV**

_Yes_.

Alice and Rosalie were at the mall for the day so I got to hang with the guys (and Esme, but I try to think of it as all guys). We had been wasting away all day long doing my favorite thing... playing video games. It helped me forget about how I was the only one in this family who was a loner; the one who was destined to be alone for eternity.

_Ring! Ring!_ That was Carlisle 's phone. He flipped it open. It was Alice . She was bringing a human home with her.

"Okay. Thank you for the warning. Yeah, I'll tell them. Okay. Bye." He hung up the phone and resumed his position in the spot he had been sitting in. " Alice is bringing a human here," he said. Emmett paused the game to look at Jasper. He had automatically tensed.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be fine," he said un-pausing the game.

"Hey! You cheat!" Emmett screamed. Everyone in the room broke into laughter. Except me. This is how it always is. Everyone so full of love for each other, and me - The Outsider.

About two minutes later, Rosalie's Porsche pulled into the driveway, followed by an old truck. The girl in the truck almost hit Rose's car, but slammed on the breaks just inches away from the bumper. Rosalie made a low growl at her.

The girl stepped out of the truck. She was beautiful. Chocolate brown eyes and light brown, wavy hair that was cascading down her back. She looked sad and lonely. I suddenly felt the urge to run and hold her.

_Edward, is Jasper OK? _Alice thought.

"Yes," I muttered.

"Guys, act natural!" whispered Carlisle . We decided to go back to our game.

Rose opened the door and called out obnoxiously, "We're home!"

I was hit with the most fragrant and compelling scent I had ever smelled. My throat burst into flames.

I looked up to see the human girl. She was no longer beautiful to me. I needed her blood. I smiled as I thought of the blood that would soon be running through my veins, quenching my never ending thirst.

I bared my teeth to her and jumped. I was on top of her in an instant, I pulled away to look into those frightened eyes one last time, but was dragged away by my dumb brothers. I was bombarded with my family's thoughts.

_Edward I can't believe you! She is our friend and I won't allow you to kill her! _Alice shrieked.

_Edward, you just gave away our secret. We may have to relocate or turn her now. -_Carlise

_Ugh, you are such an idiot. You have not had a drink from a human in almost a century, and you choose now, when I finally made a friend to succumb to your thirst? -Rosalie_

_Thank god that was not me' -_Jasper

_Dude, so not cool. _-Emmet

_Sweetheart, don't kill yourself over this. Nobody is perfect. _-Esme

I found no comfort in these thoughts, but I was unable to escape them. There was one particular voice that I did not hear though, and that was the girl I just attacked.

**Bella POV**

I was sprawled out on the floor, shaking. What the hell had just happened? Why did this guy attack me? And why did his family seem even more frightened than I did?

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked me.

"Okay? _Okay?_ No I am not okay!! I just got attacked by your psycho brother, FOR NO REASON!" I screamed at them. "Who the hell are you people?"

The older blond one sighed and took a cautious step towards me. He held out his hand. "Hi, my name is Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife, Esme." He pointed to the older brunette. "The one who attacked you is Edward, and I will introduce you to my other sons when they come back in. I think we need to sit down and talk. Do you mind if we go to my office upstairs?" He held out his arm as an escort. I was about to refuse, when I realized I might need someone to steady me if I began to fall down the stairs.

When we reached his office, he motioned for me to sit down in the seat across from him.

"Now, let's not beat around the bush here. That little display a few minutes ago was not something a human could pull off. Me, and my family are Vampires. Our diet consists of only animal blood, never humans. We don't sleep, and we do not eat. We also do not burn in the sun. Our existence is supposed to be a secret, and that law is enforced by a group called the Volturi. If they ever were to discover that you know our little secret, you would be forced to become one of us, or be destroyed. So... will you keep this a secret?" he smiled at me in a father-like way. He was so nice, and genuine.

How could I say no?


	4. Those Three Little Words

_Well, here is another chapter!! Hope you enjoy... I wor__ked hard and so did my beta!!!_

**Bella POV**

"So, you guys are vampires?" I asked nonchalantly, attempting to change the awkward subject of why I had moved to boring old Forks; that was a subject I was not ready to tackle. They could tell that I was avoiding the subject, so they shot me one of those 'You _will _tell us later' looks before answering. "Yep. Rose has been for almost a century now, and me well... I don't really know how long I have been one..." her sentence trailed off. I was about to ask why when Rose shook her head at me and mouthed 'not now' to me.

"Wow. Thats a pretty long time. I guess I should start calling you an old lady from now on," I said playfully. She glared at me.

"Be careful what you say, _child.._ I could easily rip you're head off if you get on my bad side." I faked terror and Rose came over to try to console me; I burst out laughing. She growled at me, but then joined in laughing with me and Alice.

"Hey I know!" Alice screamed while bouncing up and down. "Bella should spend the night tonight!" Alice was bouncing so high, she was about to jump through the ceiling. Before I could answer, 3 Gods walked through the back door. The blond one smiled at Alice and ran over to hold her down. He lightly kissed her on the cheek and said "Calm down darling. We don't want Esme to freak out over _another _broken ceiling, now do we?" Alice giggled and turned around to embrace him firmly on the lips. I turned around, embarrassed to watch them have their little moment. The big one laughed at me.

"Bella!" He ran over to me and picked me up in a big bear hug. I laughed at his enthusiasm and he put me down still smiling. "I just couldn't wait to meet the girl who made my boy back there loose his cool after almost a century of control," he said it as if it was not a bad thing. My face fell as I remembered the horrifying moment.

"Emmett!" Scolded Rose as she hit him in the back of the head. "Sorry for my _rude _husband. He doesn't think about his actions. This is Emmet by the way." He stuck his huge hand out to my face and I shyly grabbed it.

"I'm Jasper.." said the blond. He too stuck out his hand and I repeated my hand shake..

He began to speak to me, but I paid no attention to him. I was focusing on the one guy I was dying to meet; the one sitting in the corner as far away from me as possible. My attacker. Before I knew it, my feet were dragging me over to this mysterious, pale boy. He looked up at me, torture stretched across his face. I sat down next to him.

"If you knew what was good for you, you would have run away from me." He mumbled so low, I almost didn't hear him..

"I'm not afraid." I whispered while grabbing his ice cold hand. He flinched away from me.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have a death wish??" He spat at me.

"I'm not afraid." I repeated. His facial expressions changed from angry, to tortured, to sadness, to confusion.

"You're not?" He said it more like an answer than a question.

I lifted his face up to look at me so he could get a clear visual of the truth in my words. "No." His lips began to turn up at the ends. He was smiling. All of the sudden, I became very aware of the people around us. I glanced over to see their surprised, yet happy faces staring at us. I returned to looking at the angel before me, and gazing into his perfect gold eyes. It seems impossible, but I could swear that they were a shade lighter than before, and they were still getting lighter. "How is that possible?" I mumbled to myself. His face turned to confusion and he said, "What is it?" I was pulled out of my trance.

"Your eyes. They changed colors." I whispered. They were now the same shade as honey. I smiled at him and he returned it with a gorgeous crooked smile, causing me to suck in a sharp breath. "Are you OK?" He asked.

"Fi-ine,"I choked out. "Umm, Alice? I think I do want to spend the night." I said. She jumped out of Jasper's arms and ran over to me, almost choking me with a giant hug.

"OH MY GOSH! We are going to have SO much fun!!" she squealed. "Lets go get your stuff, OK? Come on Rose." She grabbed Rose firmly on the arm and dragged her out to the car. I took one last look at him before I walked out of the house. Halfway to the car, I felt a cold hand grab my shoulder. I turned around to find the beautiful God staring at me.

"By the way, my name's Edward." He grabbed my hand and gently pecked the top of it. I blushed a deep crimson and heard Emmett's booming laugh from inside. "Wow, I don't think I have ever seen any human turn that deep a color red!" Another boom came from inside the house. I smiled at him and began to walk backwards, but forgot to look behind me and tripped over a tree root. I prepared myself for th impact, but was caught by 2 freezing cold arms instead. Edward placed me back on my feet and laughed at me, followed by another laugh of Emmett. "Careful there. You don't want to deprive Alice of her night of fun now do you?" There goes that beautiful crooked smile again. I sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm Bella by the way," I said before jumping into the car. As we were pulling away, I glanced back at the house to find Edward watching us pull away.

"Looks like someones got a crush on you," Alice giggled. Rose chuckled along with her. "I think someone (cough)-Bella- has a crush on him too." I chucked my 2 hour old drink at her. She growled at me while me and Alice and me almost fell off our seats from laughing. "You got my hair wet, _human._" This made our laughter increase. Alice had to pull the car over she was laughing so hard. Pretty soon, Rose joined in laughing with us. I knew at that moment, I was going to love this family.

**Edward POV**

I couldn't stop replaying that moment. _'If you knew what was good for you, you would have run away from me.' 'I'm not afraid.' _

Those three little words had sent chills down my spine. They caused me to realize, I was not going to attempt to kill her again. Those three little words, were enough to silence the ever-thirsty monster within.

"Dude, what was that about?" Emmett asked, dragging me unwillingly out of my thoughts.

"I don't know," I replied, shrugging it off.

"Well it had to be something, because I have never seen you look at anyone like that before."

"I don't know," I repeated. I really didn't know though. I could not explain the emotions that had passed through me moments ago. It was all very new to me. All I knew, was that I could not wait to see this beautiful, chocolate brown eyed girl again.

"'Me thinks you dust protest to much'," Emmet said, chuckling to himself. Jasper and I looked at each other, then burst out laughing. Emmett tried to play dumb. "What?" His lips gave away the lie. "Oh, nothing brother. Nothing at all."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're home!" Ughh. Those were the exact obnoxious words from earlier today, the ones right before my terrible moment of weakness.

I ran out human speed to greet them (mostly to see Bella), but they hauled her away before I could even mumble a hello. "Be right back!" they yelled then came the sound of a crashing door. Emmett came out and saw me staring after them and began to chuckle. "Man, you got it bad, don't you?" I shoved him into the wall. "Oh shit!" I whisper-screamed.. There was a huge Emmett shaped hole in the wall. Esme was going to burn us alive. No, worse than that. Shes going to drag us with her to Lowe's, make us plaster the hole up, rip off our heads, and burn us alive while she maliciously chuckles at us.

"You idiot! Look what you made me do!" Emmett yelled. I was about to reply, but was cut off by a fuming Esme. She gasped at the sight of the wall, then shot daggers at us with her eyes. "Boys! What have I told you about fighting in the house?? Just look at the mess you've made! I hope you plan on fixing this... with your money, not the credit cards!" Everyone appeared in the room to watch us suffer. I could see Alice trying to contain her laughter and Jasper looking sympathetic. Rose was smirking and Carlisle was shaking his head at us.

Esme stormed out of the room with Carlisle following behind her. When it was safe, the entire room fell to the floor in laughter, allowing the tension to melt off us.

"Well good job smart one! You got us in trouble with 'mommy dearest'!" Emmett yelled. "Well maybe you shouldn't have been an ass and I wouldn't have shoved you," I said walking away. "Maybe I should tell everyone what I said to provoke you to do such a thing," he said with a smile in his voice. I bolted around to face him. " You wouldn't," I said, glaring at him.

"Wouldn't I?" A mischievous grin spreading wider across his face. I stole a quick glance at an amused looking Bella, who caught me looking. 'Crap.' I thought to myself. _"Hey! I saw that! I'm so going to tell her," Emmett taunted._

I growled at him. He just kept on smiling. I was about to put another Emmett shaped hole in the wall when Bella stepped in front of me.

"Lets not fight now, boys...or do I have to separate you 2?" She said, a smile playing across her lips. That was enough to do it. I backed off immediately, only causing my dumb siblings thoughts to flood my head.

_"Edward, you soooo like her!"_

_"Like I said, you got it bad."_

_"Great way to be subtle about it, idiot."_

_"You should just tell her how you feel. A little birdie in my head says she has feelings as well..."_

"Shut up!" I yelled. Bella had a questioning look on her face, but all the others were smiling like idiots at me. "Oh, so I guess no one has told you about vampires powers," I said to Bella. She shook her head.

"Well, vampires sometimes get these powers when they are changed. No one knows why, but we do. I can hear peoples thoughts, Jasper can feel peoples emotions, and Alice can see the future." I took note that she turned that beautiful crimson shade when I mentioned I could hear thoughts. This made me smile. "Don't worry, I can't hear your thoughts," I said, trying to comfort her.

"Why not?" She asked. The rest of my family was curious to know the reason too. I had not yet told them this little fact. "I don't know why," I said. "You are the first person this has ever happened with."

There was an awkward silence following that then Alice had a vision. Her face went blank as she and I both watched the image dance across our brains. She and I both smiled at it.

"Guys, I think it is time to play a game," I said.

"What game?" replied Bella, her interest peaked.

"Truth or dare!!" yelled Alice. The whole room groaned, but I smiled to myself at the dare to come.

_Please review! Tell me if you liked it, loved it, hated it, or was disappointed. I love criticism!! It seriously makes my day : ) Don't hurt my feeling by skipping over reviewing me!! I'm begging you!!!_


	5. IMPORTANT!

Hello my EXTREMELY patient readers! I know at the moment you have every right to hunt me down and do some serious physical harm, but I have a good reason :) ... scratch that. I have NO reason other than pure laziness. I am sincerely sorry! But I am going to blame my lack of enthusiasm and drive on the non-existence of a beta. So, instead of searching through thousands of random beta's, I was wondering if there are any readers out there who would be interested in becoming a beta for little ol' me? The only qualifications would be to send me angry emails if I drop the ball and stop updating my stories for a month or more and to be freaking awesome at catching my stupid mistakes! Oh, and be OK with possible "M-rated" stories? If you are interested, send me a private message and let me know :) I CAN'T wait to find a beta so that I can continue to write and not disappoint you guys with lousy writing!

~ 3 Jennifer Faith


End file.
